Field
The described technology generally relates to an electroluminescent display and a method of driving the electroluminescent display.
Description of the Related Technology
Various display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma displays, and electroluminescent displays have gained popularity. Among these, the electroluminescent display can be driven with quick response speed and reduced power consumption, using a matrix of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or an organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. Each OLED includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode and a light-emitting layer between the two electrodes, and the light-emitting layer is formed of material that emits light depending on a driving current flowing through the light-emitting layer from the anode electrode to the cathode electrode. The luminance of the electroluminescent display is determined by the driving currents of the OLEDs in the respective pixels. Thus, higher driving currents are required as the displayed image has increased brightness.